Morning sex
by Sarady-chan
Summary: HaiSuzu one shot. The title says it all. Enjoy.


**Hello, yes I am alive. I've just been very busy with school and stuff, so I haven't had any time or inspiration to write anything... I know I should write the last chapter of that YuKisa fic, and I'm going to write it as soon as I have inspiration and motivation to do it.**

 **But for now enjoy this HaiSuzu one shot, which I wrote some time ago but never publisped here.**

Juuzou opened his eyes and a small yawn came from his lips. He looked at the window and realized that it was morning. Pale skinned man rolled to his other side and saw a familiar face. Juuzou looked at black and white haired man and smiled a little.

"Good morning", Haise said, giving a little peck to other man's forehead. "Morning", Juuzou giggled and Haise kissed him tenderly to the lips. Haise looked at Juuzou's beautiful, red eyes and caressed other man's cheek with his hand. They just lied there together in bed, looking at each other.

"Nee, Haise~?" Juuzou purred with his sweet voice. "You know, last night was awesome as always... But I don't think I've had enough of you", he said and kissed Haise softly at first, but it quickly became deeper and rougher. Juuzou pressed his knee against Haise's crotch and other man let out a little moan.

"Mmm~ You're hard already", Juuzou purred as their lips separated. "So are you", Haise grinned and touched other man's crotch with his hand. Juuzou moaned and started to hump his hips against Haise.

"Oh, Haise. Just do it already", he purred. They were both already naked thanks to the last night, so they were able to get right in the action. Haise grinned again and took both of their dick's to his hand and started to rub them against each other. "Oh, but I don't want to hurry, you know", he said and kissed Juuzou's neck. Juuzou moaned more and wrapped his arms around Haise.

"Haise, please. Just put it in. Please..!" Juuzou begged as his hips started to move faster. "Mmm, okay then", Haise consented and let go of their dicks. He started to move Juuzou to his back, but black haired man resisted and sat up.

"What now? Ah, you want to ride, right?" Haise realized and Juuzou nodded. Haise then lied down to his back and Juuzou moved to top of him and sat on his crocth his legs on Haise's sides. Haise moved his hand to other man's ass and caressed it a while, until started to circle around Juuzou's hole with his fingers.

"Haahh~", Juuzou moaned as Haise entered one finger in to his ass. He started to move it and Juuzou moved his hips impatiently. "Haisee~ Please just put it in. You don't need to prepare me. It won't hurt anyway, you know", Juuzou begged and moved his hips up and down against Haise's dick.

"Hmmh. You're too impatient, Juuzou", other man sighed and took his finger out. He then grabbed his dick and moved it closer to Juuzou's hole. Juuzou started to settle himself against Haise's dick and felt how it slowly entered inside him.

"Nnnnhh... Oh, Haise...", he breathed as Haise had entered him entirely. Haise started to move his hips and Juuzou moaned even more. "Oh, fuck, Haise. Haise... Nnnaahhh~", he felt how pleasure filled his body and started to move his hips more.

"Aah, there. Right there..! Ahh Haise. Fuck me. Fuck me harder..!"

Juuzou's sweet voice and filty noises turned Haise on even more. He grabbed other man's hips with his hands and started to thrust harder.

"Aaahh fuck! There! There! Ahhh it feels so good..!" Juuzou panted as he rode Haise and felt every thrust deep inside him.

"You should keep quiet so others won't hear you", Haise panted and sat up, putting his mouth to Juuzou's to keep him quiet. He kissed other one roughly as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

"Hnnnh... Haise. Haise..!" Juuzou repeated his lover's name between the kisses. "Faster. Please", he begged.

Haise pushed Juuzou to his back, now he being on the top. He started to move faster and thrust harder.

"Ahhh! Oh fuck, Haise! That's it! There! Right there!" Juuzou panted. "Ah..! Haise. I'm- I'm coming..!". "Try to hold it for a little longer", Haise said as he started to thrust his hips even harder.

He felt how pressure started to gather more and more. He couldn't hold any longer and let out long gasp as he came. Juuzou felt how warm fluid drained in to him and he came as well, letting out a lazy moan.

Haise lied down next to Juuzou and looked at him. They were both exhausted and now the only sound what they could hear was their loud breathing. Haise moved closer to Juuzou and kissed his forehead lazily. Juuzou pressed his head against Haise's chest and other man embraced him gently.

"I love you...", Haise whispered. A small blush came to Juuzou's face and he closed his eyes.

"I know..."


End file.
